


Rematch

by Fuyu_Sparkles0n09



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Chiquilina y Milton mencionados, F/M, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_Sparkles0n09/pseuds/Fuyu_Sparkles0n09
Summary: ¿Qué parece un loco por correr sin parar por la villa? Branch tenía un muy buen motivo para hacerlo, y si estuvieran en su lugar entenderían lo importante que era para él.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 2





	Rematch

El aire que entraba a sus pulmones salía rápidamente por su nariz y de vez en cuando por su boca de manera sonora. Sentía que sus piernas se acalambrarían en cualquier momento, no había sido algo muy inteligente no calentar antes de comenzar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Tal ser que estaba corriendo a través del bosque era Branch, el cual se decía a si mismo que corriera como cuando huía en el pasado de los bertenos.  
¿Cuál era la razón por la que corría como si estuviera en peligro?  
En cierto modo, si corría peligro.  
Cada vez que lo recordaba aceleraba el paso sin importar que sus pequeñas piernas comenzaran a a cansarse.  
Utilizó su cabello para columpiarse en una rama cerca suyo y se impulsó hacia adelante avanzando unos cuantos metros.  
-Debo apresurarme o será demasiado tarde-se dijo.  
Había llegado a un lugar lleno de trolls.  
Perfecto, sólo hacía falta hacer algo.  
Pasó junto a una pareja que estaba apunto de abrazarse, se interpuso entre ambos sin permitirles el contacto, empujando al troll, confundiendo en el proceso a la otra y tirando un pastel que estaba en una mesa cercana.  
De acuerdo, ahora si faltaba algo.  
Vio un punto rosado moverse a lo lejos. Era lo que estaba buscando.  
Faltando muy poco para llegar se lanzó hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos.  
El objetivo estaba asegurado.

.

Poppy saludaba a los demás trolls. El día iba muy bien pero algo hacía falta.  
-¡Poppy!

Volteó ante el llamado, topándose con el snack pack.  
-Hola chicos-se acercó a ellos-¿en donde está Chiquilina?-les preguntó al darse cuenta que faltaba la pequeña del grupo.  
-Milton la invitó a pasear.-Respondió Diamantino.  
-Uh, vaya, -dijo emocionada-parece que alguien se atrevió a dar el primer paso. Apuesto a que Chiquilina estará extremadamente feliz para cuando termine el día.  
Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, la troll se giró.  
-Hola Poppy, ¿que tal?  
\- ¡Tipo Nube!-Saludó animada al verlo-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Sólo vengo por un asunto, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.-Habló casual.  
-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Branch?-le preguntó la reina que de pronto se dio cuenta lo que hacía falta.-No lo he visto en todo el día.  
-Yo tampoco lo he visto-le respondió- pero sé como encontrarlo.-Sonrió.  
\- ¿En serio?-dijo Poppy.  
-Por supuesto. Sólo permiteme...  
Fue acercándose a ella. Poppy extendió los brazos al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer. De pronto escuchó un grito.  
Al ver hacia atrás notó que Branch se lanzaba hacia ella con ambos brazos extendidos hacia adelante.  
Ella dio un grito de sorpresa pero lo que pudo haber sido una tacleada que la enviaría al suelo fue un abrazo que el troll le estaba dando.  
-¿Qué?  
Branch miró al Tipo Nube y le dio un manotazo para que se alejara de ella.  
-Lo encontré-dijo alegre la nube.-No tienes que agradecerme, yo ya he cumplido mi trabajo.-Apretó una de las mejillas de Branch, quien le gruñó y abrazó un poco más fuerte a la rosada.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó Poppy confundida.  
El troll azul deshizo el abrazo pero puso sus manos en los hombros de la reina.  
-No iba permitir que volvieran a quitarme tu abrazo en el día del abrazo.  
-¿Era por eso?-dijo sin creerlo la troll-pensé que ya te había quedado claro que con el Tipo Nube no cuenta, además estuve buscándote todo el día, ¿en donde estabas?  
-¿De que hablas?-dijo Branch sin creerle-yo estuve buscándote todo el día, ¿donde fue que te metiste? No te encontraba por ningún lado.  
-¿Acaso no han escuchado que si dos personas se buscan al mismo tiempo no se van a encontrar? Todo el mundo lo sabe.-Comentó el Tipo Nube.  
Los otros trolls asintieron dándole la razón.  
Branch rodó los ojos.  
-Aléjate-movía su mano como si quisiera ahuyentar a un animal.  
-De cualquier manera yo solo vine a asegurarme que lograras abrazar a tu chica esta vez.-Caminó alejándose del lugar.-Hasta luego, tortolitos.  
Una vez se fue, Poppy se apartó de Branch.  
-¿Porque hiciste eso?  
-Ya te lo dije-habló el gruñón-no iba a permitir que me quitarán tu abrazo, eres alguien muy importante para mí.  
Un "aw" colectivo de los amigos de ambos se hizo escuchar, recordándoles que seguían ahí y miraban atentos la escena entre estos dos.  
-Branch,-dijo seria-has tenido mis abrazos los últimos tres años. ¿Por que te preocupa tanto que se lo dé a alguien mas?  
-Número uno-dijo el troll levantando un dedo-admite que es una muy buena racha-dijo sonriendo orgulloso de solo recordarlo-y dos-levantó otro dedo-para mí es muy importante mantenerlo así.-Finalizó volviendo a ponerse serio.  
-¿Porque te importa tanto eso?-dijo exasperada Poppy.  
-Si, Branch.-Habló Cooper-Sabes que nadie se atreve a abrazarla por ti.  
El troll no se sentía capaz de decir algo para justificarse, refunfuñó y comenzó a alejarse. Apretó los puños, no había manera de excusarse ante las declaraciones dichas por la otra y no podía negar lo dicho por el troll con gorra.  
Poppy suspiró, vio a sus amigos y les sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Corrió hasta alcanzar al otro y abrazarlo por detrás.  
-¿Qué?-se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto. Se relajó un poco al ver que se trataba de ella-Ya te quité tu abrazo, ¿que estás haciendo?  
Poppy le sonrió.  
-Nadie dijo que está contra las reglas abrazar al troll que te dio su abrazo.  
El mayor se puso nervioso. Quiso alejarse pero ella se lo impidió, lo soltó pero inmediatamente lo tomó de la mano.  
-Vayamos al lago.  
El otro se dejó llevar por la otra. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella que le dio un abrazo ese día.  
Poppy sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que su novio se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer ya que el también era alguien importante para ella.  
Y tal como había dicho Cooper: nadie la abrazaba ese día ya que no querían sufrir la furia de Branch, que no dudaría en usar a Gary para vengarse.


End file.
